This invention relates to a suction air muffler for a motorcycle.
Heretofore, it has been customary to provide a muffler to a motorcycle for the purpose of reducing noise produced during operation of the motorcycle. The muffler hitherto provided to the motorcycle has been intended to silence noise produced by exhausts emitted from the engine through the exhaust pipe, and no means has ever been provided to silence noise produced by air drawn into the inlet pipe of the motorcycle. The air drawn by suction into the inlet pipe produces noise of a considerably high loudness level and cannot, therefore, be neglected from the point of view of avoiding the problem of environmental disruption by noise.
In motorcycles of the prior art, an air cleaner comprising a box and an air cleaner element housed in the box is connected to the inlet port of the engine. This places limitations on the space required for mounting a muffler mechanism for silencing noise produced by air drawn into the engine.